willjayfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond White
Diamond White (born January 1, 1999) is an American singer, actress and voice actress who, in 2007 at the age of 8, starred in a Chicago-based production of The Color Purple that also toured nationally. She is the voice of Francine "Frankie" Elma Greene in Transformers: Rescue Bots and has had cameo appearances on The Haunted Hathaways and Sofia the First and a recurring role on Phineas and Ferb. In 2012, she was a contestant on the second season of the American version of The X Factor, finishing in fifth place. Career 2012: The X Factor White auditioned for The X Factor in San Francisco, California with "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" by James Brown. At the Bootcamp Part 1, White sang "I Have Nothing" by Whitney Houston, from the movie The Bodyguard. At Part 2, she was against Dinah Jane Hansen and they sang "Stronger." In the judges' home round, Diamond sang Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You." Her mentor, Britney Spears, chose her to compete in the live shows. White performed "Hey, Soul Sister" during the first live show on October 31, 2012. On November 1, 2012, during the first live results show, White, along with Arin Ray were put into a sing-off, with one of the contestants remaining in the competition and the other going home. White performed "Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word." Spears selected Ray to remain in the competition, sending White home. However, on the November 7, 2012 episode, White was re-instated into the competition as a wildcard, creating a Top 13. On the second live show that aired on November 7, 2012, she again performed "I Have Nothing," receiving positive reactions from the judges and advancing into the Top 12. On November 14, 2012, she performed "Halo" and advanced into the Top 10. On November 21, 2012, she performed "Because You Loved Me" which earned her a spot in the Top 8. On November 28, 2012, she performed "I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" and was put into the Bottom Two along with Vino Alan, where she performed "I Was Here." The judges saved White, sending Alan home and advancing her to the Top 6. White performed "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" and "Diamonds" during the December 5, 2012 episode and was put into the Bottom Two for the second time along with Fifth Harmony, where White performed "I Hope You Dance." The judges saved Fifth Harmony and sent White home for a second time, finishing fifth in the competition. 2013–present In March 2013, White had a small role on The Big Bang Theory. She also performed a song with Toby Gad ("Peace") for world refugee day. In July 2013, Diamond was featured in an episode of The Haunted Hathaways, thereafter becoming a recurring character on the show. She also voices the recurring character Ruby on the Disney Junior program Sofia the First. In May 2015, Diamond was featured in a YouTube mashup of "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon and "Want to Want Me" by Jason Derulo with artist Sam Tsui. In November 2015, Diamond voiced Fuli the Cheetah in the television pilot film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and later on its TV series The Lion Guard which premiered in January 2016. In late 2016, Diamond will be guest starring as Sage on the 3rd season of the popular Disney Channel television show "Girl Meets World", so far it is known she will be in the 5th episode, "Girl Meets Triangle". In January 2016, it was confirmed that White would star as Tiffany in Tyler Perry's horror comedy Boo! A Madea Halloween, which will be released in October 2016. The "Pressure" EP In June 2015, White announced during one of her videos that she was finishing her debut album and she was releasing the first single off of it soon. In September 2015, the first single "Born Rich" was released off the Preassure EP; White, also released another song in October called "Lie On The Night". The EP was released in December 2015. Discography * ''Pressure '' (2015) References # ^"Diamond White". Retrieved January 7, 2013. # ^"Contestants – Auditions | THE X FACTOR on FOX". Thexfactorusa.com. Retrieved 2012-10-24. # ^Hughes, Jason (March 8, 2013). "'Big Bang' Guys Try To Get Middle School Girls Excited About Science". Huffington Post. # ^Shut Up and Dance/Want to Want Me MASHUP (Sam Tsui & Diamond White). YouTube. May 14, 2015. # ^"Lion King spinoff voice cast includes Rob Lowe, Gabrielle Union, James Earl Jones, and more - EW.com". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved December 31, 2015. Category:Living people Category:1999 births Category:American voice actresses Category:The X Factor (U.S. TV series) contestants Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American actresses Category:African-American actresses Category:African-American female singers Category:Singers from Los Angeles, California